


Attraction

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Communication Failure, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Sex Pollen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Prompt: Could you write a Tim/Dick where they're pining after each other until someone tells them to fuck out the tension and finally get together? Thanks in advance!Dick looked pointedly at Tim and then at himself: left and right. “I'm pressed against the wall with your knee against my cock,” Dick stated.“And you don't think there is something wrong with that?” Tim asked.Dick blinked. “I – okay, yeah, but I've been in this situation before. More than once.”“For – It's Ivy,” Tim hissed. “Just knock me out and go take care of her.”





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this months ago, but had never time to clean it up and post. I'm sorry.

~One~  
**Dick**  
“Someone’s in a mood,” Jason said.

Dick didn’t even spare him a glance, because he was working here and even if Dick didn’t need any help with some lowlife thugs, Jay was welcome to help him out anytime anyway. So Dick could call it a fucking night and go home (and jerk off).  
He kicked a bit too hard and then glared at Jason who was just standing there, cool as you please, and watching Dick kick ass. 

“Do you get off on this?” Dick snapped. 

Jason sighed and got out a cigarette. He lit it, inhaled, and exhaled. “No one is getting off; I think that might be the problem.” 

Dick punched the last thug who went down with a groan and then zip tied them all. He straightened: let his muscles loosen up a bit. His fingers were itching for that cigarette.  
Jason smirked, like he knew. He rummaged in his jacked and produced a lollypop, which he held out to Dick. Dick wanted to refuse on principle alone, but then he grabbed it and popped it into his mouth. 

“Better?” Jason asked. 

Dick hummed. It was cherry. “Thanks.” 

Jason shrugged. 

“What are you doing here?” Dick asked around his lollypop. 

“I heard a commotion, thought I could serve some justice, but then you were here, punching, kicking, working out some tension.” 

The last part sounded a bit like a question to Dick, but he wasn’t going to ask Jason to clarify. The truth was he had been looking for a fight since he saw Tim this evening. In his civilian clothes and with some random guy. He didn’t even know why he had been suddenly so – jealous. No way around that one. Tim had been in relationships before. Had been interested in people before. 

“Even Nightwing can have an off day,” Dick said. 

“Sure,” Jason replied. It sounded absolutely insincere, Dick thought, but he wasn’t going to call Jay out on it.  
Jason seemed in a good mood and he gave Dick a lollypop. 

“Wanna grab some food?” Dick asked instead of anything else he could have asked Jason, because Jason was still here and he still wasn’t leaving and that was a good thing, Dick thought. 

Jason thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “You’re paying.” 

Dick looked pointedly down at himself. “Where do you think I keep my money?” 

Jason grinned.

“On second thought, don’t answer that,” Dick cut him off before he could say anything. “Fine. My treat.” 

~+~  
“They know me here,” Dick said, as he they sat down in full vigilante gear. The waitress didn’t even bat an eyelash. Dick liked her. 

“Obviously,” Jason replied, grabbing the menu. 

After they ordered, Jason was staring out of the window. It was clearly a tactic, Dick knew that. He was waiting Dick out, but Dick had nothing to say. Absolutely fucking nothing.  
Their food arrived and Dick sighed in relief. He was hungry and he felt tired all of a sudden and all he wanted now was a meal and his bed. Not a talk.  
Not that Jay was talking. They finished the food in near silence and then Jason looked at him. 

“Word of advice?” 

Dick spread his arms wide. “Hit me, oh wise one.” 

Jason smirked. “Just fuck him and be done with it.” 

Dick choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. He put the mug down and glared at Jason. It seemed to him he was glaring a lot at Jason tonight.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

Jason leaned in, looking directly at Dick, and Dick could not look away from the intense dark green of Jason's eyes. “I get it. I mean, I was pretty sure back in the day that you were also hooking up with guys, but I know now that I was wrong. It wasn't because you weren't interested, was it?” 

It wasn't a real question, but Dick had to admit – at least to himself – that Jason was right. Dick had wanted and had wondered about hooking up with guys back in the day, but then he had real relationships with girls and then women and it was so much easier to hook up with the female species. He hadn't had to think about himself and what it meant, because most people hooked up with the opposite sex. 

“Things are different now and you're not a confused teenager anymore Bigwing. You're a man and you don't live at home and you sure as hell don't need anyone's approval when it comes to your sex or love life.” Jason finished his vanilla milkshake and stood. 

“What makes you think -”

“Oh please,” Jason cut in. 

Fine, Dick thought, it probably didn't need a great detective to figure it out, just someone who knew Dick and Jason knew Dick. “What makes you think that it'll be a good idea?” 

“It could hardly be worse than it is now between you two,” Jason answered shrugging. “And I owe the kid.” And with that cryptic statement he left the diner. 

Dick put his head in his hands and stared at the scared tabletop. Jason was right of course, it could hardly be worse. He and Tim weren't even really speaking and Dick was avoiding being alone with Tim. And he knew that Tim was doing the same fucking thing. 

~+~  
**Tim**  
Tim was pressing against Dick and he knew that Dick was very fucking confused by it, but Tim just couldn’t help himself. He hadn't called Dick here for this. But it was what it was now and he just hoped that Dick would deal with this whole fucking situation like an adult. 

“I thought this was a distress call,” Dick said, holding Tim at arm's length. 

Tim barley held a snarl in. “It is.” 

Dick looked pointedly at Tim and then at himself: left and right. “I'm pressed against the wall with your knee against my cock,” Dick stated. 

“And you don't think there is something wrong with that?” Tim asked. 

Dick blinked. “I – okay, yeah, but I've been in this situation before. More than once.” 

“For – It's Ivy,” Tim hissed. “Just knock me out and go take care of her.” That made sense, right, Tim thought dimly. Thinking was becoming a problem and Tim didn’t like it. He was all about the thinking and planning and scheming, maybe. But Dick’s body felt so good pressed against his. 

“Not leaving you here like this,” Dick said. 

“I said, knock me out and go after her,” Tim replied. 

“She’s probably long gone anyway. You are coming with me.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tim said. 

“I’m older,” Dick replied. 

Did that argument make sense? Tim thought not, but he was distracted by Dick’s skin under his fingertips. The edge of Dick’s mask and Dick’s breath.  
“I don’t think-“

“Right, Babybird, home. My bike is just a five minute walk away. Can you make it?” 

Tim nodded, gabbing Dick’s hand. He needed to stay close to Dick, that was the only thing that he needed to do right now. Everything else was of no importance whatsoever. “You feel really good,” he whispered. 

Dick sighed. “Stay with me Babybird, okay?” 

“Okay,” Tim said. 

~+~  
Tim woke up in Dick’s bed. He knew it was Dick’s bed because he had been here before and he remembered everything from last night.

“Shit.” 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Dick said from the doorway. He was holding a bowl of cereal and looking at Tim. 

“Yeah, sorry for last night.” 

“Didn’t think I’d ever hear you say that – or other things, really.”

“Dick – just don’t. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” Because he remembered all too well telling Dick that he knew Dick wanted him and that he should take what he wanted. 

“Sorry, I mean, really it’s fine. It wasn’t you,” Dick said. 

The thing was, it had been Tim. He had wanted it, he still wanted it. He wanted Dick to touch him and he wanted to touch Dick in return. He ran a hand over his face. “Yeah. Still. Sorry.”

“Go take a shower. I made coffee and toast. I’ll drive you home after breakfast.” 

Tim nodded, but he had no intentions to let Dick drive him home. He would take a taxi or the bus. He needed some space.  
Tim needed to think. And it was hard to think with Dick so close by and sitting on Dick’s bed, enveloped by Dick’s scent. 

“Thanks for letting me crash here,” Tim said and got out of bed. 

“Anytime, Babybird,” Dick said. 

The messed up thing was, Tim knew, that Dick meant it. 

 

~Two~  
**Dick**  
So Tim had begged Dick to touch him, so what? Why was this constantly on Dick’s mind now? They hadn’t done anything, obviously, because Dick would not take advantage of Tim and because Tim had called him for help. And help was not taking Tim to bed and have his way with him. No matter how prettily he begged for it. 

And now Tim was avoiding him. And Dick was avoiding Tim and really, Dick should have seen that coming. He wondered if there had been a moment where he could have made it alright again, where he could have done something differently, so Tim would have stayed. Would have let Dick drive him home.  
But to be honest he hadn’t tried too hard to talk to Tim the morning after. Tim had been obviously messed up about it and Dick – well, Dick had been messed up because he had been tempted to take Tim up on his offer of touching, kissing, sucking. 

The whole thing had made Dick aware of what probably everyone else already knew, that Tim was hot. And now he couldn’t be not aware of it.  
He was aware how Tim moved, how his muscles shifted, how good his ass looked in the Robin suit. He was also aware that Tim wasn’t a kid anymore. Was aware that Tim was absolutely open to flirting with any gender.  
He was also aware that Tim wanted him. It wasn’t an unknown concept to Dick. A lot of people wanted him or at least wanted to fuck him, but before he hadn’t thought that Tim was one of those people.  
Why hadn’t he seen it? Was Tim that good at hiding things? The answer was yes, of course. Tim could lie to Batman and get away with it.  
But maybe Dick hadn’t wanted to see it. 

~+~  
Dick was in a mood and Damian was giving him the patented Bruce look. The judgy one. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dick snapped. 

“I don’t want to talk about it either,” Damian replied, throwing a shuriken at Dick. 

Dick ducked smoothly out of the way. “Fine.”

“But,” Damian said. “I – you just need to fix whatever the hell is going on with you and Drake and I don’t want to know what is going on between you and that stalker creep.”

“He’s not a stalker creep, Damian!” Dick said hotly. 

Damian shrugged like he didn’t care what Dick thought of Tim, which was probably even true. Damian hardly seemed invested in anyone’s love life. Even his own. Shit, Dick thought as he went over that line of thought again. Love life. There was no love life with Tim. There was – something that Dick became aware of recently. Something he should not be thinking about or wanting to act on. 

“Just fix it,” Damian said. 

Dick had the childish urge to snap that it wasn’t his fault, that Tim had a say in their current situation as well, but really, he was the fucking adult here and should maybe act like one as well. 

“I’ll fix it,” he said instead. 

“Good,” Damian replied and that was that, they went back to training, which Dick was only half invested in and therefore cut short. 

~+~  
**Tim**  
Tim had gone home without much protest from Dick and that was a good thing. Really, because if he hadn’t gone home alone, if he had let Dick drive him home, sitting next to Dick. Shit, Tim didn’t even want to think about it. He had messed up and he knew it. He had been able to not show his feelings for Dick for years. Had kept it all to himself. For god’s sake, he had made everything about Batman needing a Robin and not himself needing to be close to Dick in any way he could get close to Dick. Back then he hadn’t probably even really realized that he had been in love with Dick. Once he had realized it – well, it hadn’t been like he could have confessed to Dick, who wanted to do right by him as a big brother. Tim had been therapy for Dick. 

Well, he wasn’t going to be therapy for Dick anymore. He wasn’t going to be – anything for Dick anymore. Well, except Red Robin of course. Tim could hardly give that up. Not now, not ever, not because of Dick. Tim would give Dick a bit of time to forget the whole miserable episode. And to be honest he would give himself some time as well to get over Dick seeing him needy and begging to be fucked. He didn’t want to remember it, but he could not get it out of his head either.  
Tim sighed and decided to focus on other things and ignore Dick as much as it was possible in their line of work and living in the same city. Because of course Dick had to be staying in Gotham right now. It was just Tim’s luck. 

~+~  
Tim had been jerking off to thoughts of Dick before, of course he had, but now it seemed there was no one else in his mind. Since that night all he could think about was that night and how different it could have gone. 

He wasn’t even sure if he wanted it to have gone differently. Dick had not taken advantage – that was a good thing. But had he not taken advantage because he was a good person (yes of course, Tim’s mind scolded), or had Dick not taken advantage because he saw Tim as a kid and a brother (shit, Tim didn’t even want to think about that), or had Dick not taken advantage because Tim was male and Dick wasn’t interested in his own gender? 

Tim really wanted to believe it was reason number one. That even if Tim had been a girl Dick would have done exactly the same thing he did that night. But he couldn’t know for sure, until he talked to Dick about it. Which –wasn’t happening right now. And it was Tim’s own damn fault too. He had started it, why did he think Dick had to come to him? Shit, Dick had tried, kinda. Tim had given him the cold shoulder. He needed to fix this somehow. Even Jason was on his case about him and Dick now. And it was never good when Jason got involved in such things. Or god forbid Damian. No, Tim had to talk to Dick. Had to make sure they would be okay in the future. He didn’t want to - he didn’t want to have any regrets, or at least not more than he already had. And he wanted to stop thinking about Dick every damn time he took his cock in his hand to get off. 

~Three~  
**Dick**  
“Oh for god’s sake,” Dick said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am going to fix it.” 

“When?” Stephanie asked. 

“Soon. As soon as he agrees to talk to me in fact,” Dick answered. 

She mimicked his pose against the railing. “It’s Tim.” 

Did she think he didn’t know that? 

She looked at him and repeated. “It’s Tim.” 

“I know.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t know Tim when you’re heads over heels for him. You know Tim as your bother. So there…when I say it’s Tim, you’ll have to think about it first, before you say: I know.” 

Dick sighed. “He thinks he messed us up.”

“Did he?” Steph asked. 

“No,” Dick replied, because that was the truth. They were on shaky ground right now but only because they were both afraid. Dick had realized that over the last few days he had been seriously thinking about this whole thing. 

“Good, so you can fix it then. And not leave Tim a mess in the process.” 

Was she thinking he was going to let Tim down gently? Because Dick wasn’t going to do that. Not at all. He was going to go all in. He had been thinking about kissing Tim since that night in the alley, so that meant something. Jay had been right (Jay often was when it came to the things they were hiding from themselves). 

“It will be fine, Steph,” Dick said. 

“It better will be,” Stephanie replied and then sighed. “I just want him to be happy.” 

And she thought that Dick could make Tim happy? Dick had more issues about this than Tim, probably, most likely. But Dick was also willing to jump into it now because – because he cared about Tim and he wanted Tim and it didn’t matter that Tim was a boy and that had to mean something as well. Didn’t it?  
“I know you care for him, Steph, but I care for him too,” Dick said. 

She nodded. “I trust you to do the right thing and to fix it with Tim. I know he can be stubborn sometimes, but – it’s Tim. He’s worth it. And you know it.” 

Dick did know it. “I will.” 

“Good, he’s hanging out at his secret base,” Steph said. 

“Which one?” Dick asked. 

She smiled. “The one near the water tower.”

“Thanks Steph.” 

She nodded and was gone. 

Dick decided that there was no day like today and no time like now. And besides now he knew where Tim was and there was no way Tim could get away with not talking to him. 

~+~  
“How did you even get in?” Tim asked. 

Dick shrugged. “I know how you think.” At least when it came to work, Dick amended in his head. Because it seemed that he had had no idea what was going on inside Tim’s head when it came to other things in his life. 

“Coffee?” Tim asked after they stared at each other for a few endless minutes. 

Dick nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

“I gather you want to talk,” Tim said while he was busying himself with the fancy coffeemaker. 

Dick didn’t know if it was a good thing Tim wasn’t looking at him right now or a bad one. It surely was easier to talk to Tim’s back, but it also felt cowardly as well.  
“Yes, Tim I want to talk. This,” he waved his hand between himself and Tim’s back, “Isn’t really working for me.”

“Well, maybe it’s working for me?” Tim asked. 

“I don’t think so. If it were working for you, people wouldn’t come to me to tell me to fix it already with you.” 

“Wow,” Tim said and finally turned around. “So, you’re only here because people came to you and complained?”

Dick sighed, frustrated. “No. And you know it. I already said that this isn’t what I want. I want us to be close again.”

“Like we were before?” Tim asked, handing him a mug of coffee. Exactly the way Dick liked his coffee. How much did this boy really know about him, Dick wondered. 

It was a trick question, and Dick wasn’t going to fall for it. “No, not like we were before. Clearly there were things between us that I wasn’t aware of.”

“Okay?” Tim said, watching him. 

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Dick began. He had had this kind of conversation before, of course, but only with girls and people who he hadn’t seen as a sibling. So this was kinda new to Dick. 

“I imagine you did.” Tim’s tone was carefully neutral. 

“Okay, so hear me out,” Dick said. 

Tim nodded. “I’m listening.” 

“I admit I was – shocked when you –“

Tim cradled his mug in his hands, looking into the liquid and then he looked up at Dick. His eyes were so intense, Dick thought. “Let’s just say things like they are okay? When I begged you to fuck me.” 

Dick nearly choked on his sip of coffee. “Okay, fine. Cards on the table. Yes, I’ve been thinking about you since you begged me to fuck you and I discovered that, no I am not disgusted by it or whatever the hell you think and I didn’t take you up on that offer that night Tim, because you had been drugged and that is never an acceptable excuse. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“Good, because I really wanted to talk to you about it once I figured out why I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“And that is why?” 

“Because I want you, too,” Dick answered simply.

“So suddenly? Hard to believe, Dick.”

“Not everything is a long pining romance, Tim.” 

“And this isn’t even a romance for you, is it?” 

“I love you, you have to know that,” Dick said, because it was the truth. 

“But you’re not in love with me,” Tim stated. 

“Well, maybe not yet. But I do want to be with you and I do want to touch you and I do want to kiss you.”

“And fuck me?”

“Yeah, that too.” Even if he hadn’t done it with a guy before. Dick wasn’t going to let that stop him. “I admit to being mostly ignorant when it comes to having sex with guys. So you’ll have to show me.” 

Tim swallowed. “Dick.”

“Before you start questioning everything, because that’s what you do,” Dick cut in, “I want to repeat that I’ve thought about it and I want to try. And before you go all defensive on my ass because you don’t want to be my gay experiment or whatever, Tim. I would never use you like that.”

“I know. I know you wouldn’t use me like that,” Tim said. 

“Good, I want you to think about it then,” Dick replied. 

“Think about it? Dick. I’ve been thinking about it, about you: about kissing you, about touching you, about your ass, I’ve been thinking about it since I was thirteen. I don’t need to think about it.” 

Wow, Dick thought. Tim’s words were an unexpected turn on. “Oh.”

Tim smiled. “Yeah, oh.” And then put the mug aside, stepped forward and curled his fingers around Dick’s neck. Tim had always been strong for someone so small and delicate looking, Dick thought, as Tim pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss wasn’t hesitant at all. Tim knew what he was doing and he knew how to kiss. He was backing Dick slowly against the nearest wall. And Dick liked it a lot, could feel the low heat of arousal curl in his belly. 

Usually he would just go with it because there wasn’t much to talk about who did what when you slept with girls and none of Dick’s girlfriends had ever wanted to fuck him, but this situation was different. And really he wasn’t sure he wanted to –  
Tim licked Dick’s lip as he stepped away finishing the kiss. “You were thinking too much.” 

Dick put his mug on the counter and ran a hand though his hair. “Probably the first time I thought too much while making out.” 

Tim smiled. “It’s fine-“

“I want to do it, I just don’t know what’s on the table,” Dick said, grabbing Tim’s wrist and pulling him in again. He had never felt so out of his element with someone he liked before. 

Tim licked his lips. “We can start slow.” 

“Or we could jump right in, but maybe not on the deep end?” Dick asked. 

Tim laughed, “Yeah, I can work with that. 

~+~  
**Tim**  
Dick wasn’t shy about anything in bed once you got him naked, Tim discovered to his own delight. He had suspected that it would be the case with Dick, but he was glad he hadn’t been wrong about it. Because being with a guy sounded maybe doable (and even exciting) in theory, but could sometimes be overwhelming. 

“You know Jay told me to fuck it out,” Dick said shedding his clothes on his way to where Tim was sitting on the couch. Tim hadn’t expected Dick to drop in tonight but he would be the last person on earth to complain about it. “I didn’t think it would solve all our problems.”

“Clearly you were wrong,” Tim replied, as his lips curled into a smile. He shoved the files he had been studying aside to make room for Dick. Dick was nearly naked now. Only his boxer shorts covering him up. They didn’t do a great job of hiding Dick’s arousal. 

“Jay has his moments,” Dick countered. He was in front of Tim now, his cock right in Tim’s face.

“Is this a hint?” Tim teased, leaning in so his breath ghosted over Dick’s covered cock.

“It’s not a hint, Babybird,” Dick said, hooking his fingers in the material of his boxers and shoving them down over the curve of his ass to expose his cock. He was half hard already and as Tim licked his lips and breathed on Dick’s flesh he was getting harder. 

“What is it then?” Tim asked. 

Dick looked down at his cock. “It’s a hard on.”

“Hmm,” Tim said, leaning in closer. Dick’s fingers skimmed his cheek.

“You’re killing me here,” Dick groaned. 

“I have the feeling you want something,” Tim said. 

“Tim, please suck my cock, now,” Dick replied.

Tim liked the husky quality of Dick’s voice when he was turned on. He had never thought he would hear it like this. Never thought he would be the one who turned Dick on that much.  
He let his fingers skip over Dick’s hipbone and then to his cock, he teased the head with his fingertip, smearing the pre-come around and Dick’s hand tightened on his neck. Tim took hold of him then and leaned in. He was good at this too and the first time he’d done it to Dick, Dick had told him he was seriously impressed. Which pushed some of Tim’s buttons, he liked to be good at things and he liked to be praised for it too.  
He took his time playing with Dick’s cock, by now he knew that Dick liked to be teased and Tim liked to take his time, so it was a match made in heaven. With every groan from Dick Tim took him in a bit deeper and swallowed around his length. 

“Tim, shit,” Dick said, his fingers skimming up to play with Tim’s hair and then tightened there as Tim took him all the way in. “I’m close,” Dick hissed.

Tim hummed to let him know it was okay to let go. Tim didn’t always swallow but he felt in the mood now. He pressed his own fingers into the flesh of Dick’s ass and looked up at Dick.  
Dick came with a loud groan, Tim closed his eyes and took it.  
Dick patted his head as he pulled away gently. 

“Feeling all better now?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah, but this is not just a booty call you know?”

Tim raised his eyebrows at him. “It is not? It certainly looked like on.”

“I was worked up, I was thinking about you all night.”

“Is that so?” Tim asked. 

Dick discarded his boxers and sat down on the couch naked. Tim had to admit Dick looked good naked on his soft worn leather couch.  
“Yeah, I think we should fuck,” Dick said, turning to him. 

Tim just stared at his face and then his chest, his cock, still glistening with spit. And then again into Dick’s eyes. “I think we just-“

“No, I mean, I think your cock should be up my ass,” Dick cut in.

“That’s what you’ve been thinking about the whole night on patrol?”

“Patrol has been slow,” Dick said, shrugging and then he leaned in and kissed Tim’s lips gently. “So, bedroom?” 

Tim grabbed Dick’s neck and kissed him hard, before he stood. “Yeah, bedroom.”

They have done it the other way around of course. Mostly because Tim liked it both ways and it seemed to be easier for Dick. Dick liked to use his mouth and he loved to use his fingers too and Tim couldn’t say he wasn’t satisfied with the sex they had. But he wouldn’t lie and say that he didn’t want to be inside Dick’s glorious ass. He knew he would be the first to fuck Dick and he would make it so good Dick would never forget it either.  
Dick kissed Tim and then sprawled on the bed as soon as they reached the bedroom.  
Tim just looked at him. 

“You should take off your clothes,” Dick said. 

“Maybe I want to keep them on?”

Dick grinned. “That would be hot too, but I’d like you to be naked this time.”

Tim nodded and started to strip. He wasn’t sexy, he was efficient. He crawled over Dick’s body and just laid down on top of Dick, looking at him. “Hi.”

Dick laughed. “Hi, Babybird.” And then he kissed Tim nice and slow and thoroughly, his hands were sliding over Tim’s skin until he grabbed Tim’s ass in both hands. 

“How did you imagine it?” Tim asked. 

“Pretty much like this. You and me naked, somewhere warm and soft and safe. I wanna kiss you when you fuck me,” Dick answered and the words made Tim’s cock twitch.

“Okay, yeah,” Tim said, reaching for the lube and condoms in the nightstand. Dick let go of him so he could sit up. And then Dick spread his legs wide like it was no big deal at all. And it probably wasn’t, Tim mused, because Dick trusted him.  
Tim took his time preparing Dick and used every trick he knew to make it the best foreplay: he wanted Dick to be desperate for it. 

“Tim, I’m ready, just do it,” Dick said, looking at him. “You look so good between my legs, shit.” 

Tim leaned down to kiss Dick’s cock and then grabbed a condom. “Stroke yourself.”

Dick grinned and did just that, Tim pushed his legs further apart and made himself at home there, teasing the rim a bit before he pushed in slowly. A part of him was always looking for discomfort on Dick’s face, but Dick seemed to be doing alright so he pushed on until he bottomed out and then he leaned in and claimed Dick’s mouth. Because this was how Dick had imagined it and because Tim liked kissing Dick.  
Tim started slow, but picked up speed soon enough because Dick was impatient it seemed when he was on the receiving end of this. Tim wasn’t really surprised.  
Dick came with a muffled groan stroking his own cock and it was one of the most erotic things Tim had ever seen, he wished for a brief moment he could have snapped a picture and then he was coming too, after just a few more thrust, with Dick clenching around him.  
He kissed Dick softly before he pulled out and got rid of the condom.

“You’re good at this too,” Dick said as Tim handed him a warm and wet washcloth, “I am not surprised.”

Tim crawled into bed with Dick and entwined their fingers. “I guess it helps that I like doing it.” 

Dick laughed. “Yeah,” he turned so he could look at Tim’s profile and Tim turned his head so he could see Dick smile. “We should do it a lot more, Tim.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Dick said and kissed him again.


End file.
